Como cada día
by Rainbowtigerr
Summary: Danny se va de Amity Park , Ahora Sam tiene una única oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos o será demasiado tarde ¿podrá Sam decirle lo que siente por él? Oneshot DxS


Hoola:)

ya sé, que hago aquí si deberia estar actualizando I'm pregnant en el fandom de icarly? simple, este oneshot se me vino a la mente, luego de terminar mi fic de icarly volveré con uno largo de varios capitulos aquí ^^ para que entiendan es **MUY IMPORTANTE **que lean esto primero: en este fic Phantom planet nunca pasó, es decir que sam y danny nunca se hicieron novios, simplemente quedaron así con sus sentimientos... bueno hecha esta aclaración

Disclamier: Danny Phantom y los personajes, pertenecen a Butch Hartman _solo me pertenece a mi la historia_

* * *

**Como cada día**

— Lejos ..— Fue lo unico que pudieron pronunciar sus labios ante la confesión del chico fantasma

— Sí, pero prometo que escribiré un e-mail y volveré por navidad, por accion de gracias, por el día de la marmota! — sus intentos por calmar a la pelinegro eran inutiles, debía dejar Amity Park en busca de un futuro, _su_ futuro.

— Y yo voy a estar muy orgullosa cuando seas un excelente lo que sea— decia fingiendo una sonrisa para calmarlo mientras acariciaba su rostro por el que desbordaban lágrimas

— Mi sueño siempre ha sido trabajar en mecánica con cohetes y ayudando a los de la nasa con sus proyectos pero para eso debo estudiar y papá esta muy orgulloso, dice que podré diseñar armas para cazar fantasmas y.. — pero sus palabras se detuvieron

— No te detengas — Decía la pelinegro intentando sonar tranquila pero sus ojos se aguaron

— No llores Sam, yo me pondré a llorar también...voy a extrañarlos, a ti, a tuck, a mamá y a papá.. incluso a Jazz — y al hacer el comentario de su hermana rie un poco

— Sabes quien que odio esto no será lo mismo..

— Me alegrará saber que estarás aqui con Tuck antes de que papá me lleve a la universidad para despedirnos bien — Toma su mano — Aún conservas el anillo de graduación?

— Siempre me lo pongo, se lo ibas a dar a Valerie.. algo me dice que en realidad era para mí — dice quitandoselo y mirando la inscripción que decia 'Sam'

Danny sonrie y la mira a los ojos por un corto momento, siente como se acelera su respiración y se aproxima a los labios de Sam..

— Danny yo tambien te extrañare mucho — Dice volteando el rostro dejando sin posibilidad alguna al chico mitad fantasma

— ¡DANNY! — se escucha desde dentro de la casa

— Es mamá, sabes que tengo que ir.. pero prometeme que vendrás mañana — Le dice besandola suavemente en la mejilla en señal de despedida

— Adiós danny, hasta mañana — Sonrie y el cierra la puerta, destrozada camina sola por la acera

— Sam.. no vas a creer lo que ...¿Que te pasa? — Tucker el moreno amigo de ambos cruzaba la calle para ver a danny pero se dispone a caminar con su mejor amiga

— Nada Tucker, acabo de venir de casa de danny mañana nos quiere ver — Dice con dolor y una voz quebradiza

— Sí, estaba pensando debería dejarle algun regalo? digo tengo otro PDA quizá le sirva en la universidad... y... — pero Sam no le toma importancia a ninguna de las palabras simplemente camina como si no tuviera rumbo

— ¿Que? — Dice mirando a tucker

— ¿Que te pasa Sam? no es que danny vaya a morir... existen los e-mail, las videollamadas y vendrá de visita..

— No es lo mismo — Dice volteando y dandole la cara a un poste para que tucker no vea las lágrimas que rondan sus ojos

— Sam no llores

— No estoy llorando!

— Entonces voltea..

— Bien, estoy llorando ¿ya estás feliz? — Voltea repentinamente y camina rápido

— Sam detente, no puedes estar tan sensible, sé que es tu mejor amigo pero hey vas a volver a verlo

— ¿Y que tal si no? se olvidará de mi, conocera mas personas — sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes — Se olvidara de nosotros, se va a enamorar de alguien, pronto ya no seremos nada para él.. encontrará otra hueca como Paulina y despues ¿que?

— Sam estás exagerando

— Yo... tengo miedo Tucker.. — dice sentandose sobre la acera

— ¿Miedo?... ¿Miedo de que?

— Miedo de que se olvide de nosotros... — lleva las manos a su rostro y se cubre para llorar

— De nosotros... o..¿de ti?

— ...— No hay respuesta

— Sam, vamos.. tu y yo sabemos que estás enamorada de Danny, lo noté desde el año pasado cuando comenzó a salir con Valerie, cada vez que estaba en peligro.. tú.. hasta podrías haber dado la vida por él...— suspira

— Tuck.. yo...

— Sam no trates de negarlo, si Danny es tan importante para ti ¿porque no se lo dices? quizá tu tambien seas así de importante para él y no te haz dado cuenta.. solo... sé que no es fácil te lo dice el chico más rechazado de Amity Park — y le da palmaditas en la espalda

— Tuck...

— Yo sé que lo amas...

— ¿Se nota mucho?

Asiente con la cabeza — sí Sam, mucho pero al parecer danny es...

— Un despistado. lo sé

— entonces — Dice levantandose de la acera con Sam — ¿Se lo dirás?

— No lo sé Tucker...

— Es tu decisión...

Se despiden y cada uno sigue su camino hacia sus casa.. mañana sería el gran día y en la cabeza de Sam batallaba por saber si se lo diría o no se lo diría.. era una unica oportunidad que no la dejó dormir y por consiguiente se quedó dormida.. quedó con Danny y Tucker a las 9:00 y eran.. las 11:00!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y sudada, agitada, exhausta se encontró con Danny hablando con Tucker, Jack metiendo las ultimas cajas de cosas de Danny a la camioneta Fenton había llegado unos minutos antes de que se vaya

— Alguien se quedo dormida! — exclamó el pelinegro abrazando a su mejor amiga a la misma que le latía fuertemente el corazón porque habia decidido confesarle sus sentimientos

— Bueno yo los dejaré solos.. si me necesitan tu mamá me ha ofrecido una limonada que no puedo rechazar — Dice Tucker como parte del plan entrando a la cocina rapidamente mientras Jack enciende el motor

— Parece que esto será corto... pero.. Danny, la verdad que — Y su seguridad le da una mala pasada sus ojos comienzan a lagrimear y su cuerpo a temblar, por su mente pasan todas las cosas hermosas que había pasado con él.

— Sam, no llores sabes que yo también te extrañaré— y la presiona contra su pecho con una sonrisa en su rostro— Cuando llege allá te llamaré te lo prometo

— Danny realmente hay algo muy importante que debo decirte...— Se serena a si misma y abre su boca para hablar pero no salen palabras.. le aterra la idea que el pudiera rechazarla y esta vez no habría chance para recuperar su amistad

— Dime sam

— Danny ya está caliente el motor para irnos rumbo a la Universidad

Maddie sale para acompañar a Jack y a Danny a la universidad y despedirse allá, Jazz se habia despedido antes de irse a su universidad y Tucker sale de la casa, solo quedaba una unica oportunidad para Sam

— Dimelo Sam, ¿te comieron la lengua los fantasmas?

— Danny yo...— Jack esperaba impaciente en el auto y Maddie lo regañaba por hacer eso, Sam no podía articular palabra y cometió el más grande error de su vida — Que tengas buen viaje Danny — y el la abraza por inercia y sube a la camioneta mientras Sam disimula las lagrimas poco a poco el auto se va haciendo pequeño hacia el horizonte y se llevaba el corazón de ella...

— Adiós... te amo — Y fue lo unico que pudo articular antes de romper a llorar, Tucker se limitaba a abrazarla, la casa Fenton habia quedado vacía.. ya no habian motivos para volver

Seis meses después Danny había cumplido su promesa, hacían videollamadas por el PDA de Tucker, Tucker y Sam estudiaban en la universidad de Amity Park ya que tenía carreras que ellos querían pero no la de Danny, aún eran mejores amigos, Sam chateaba con Danny todas las noches y se habían vuelto más cercanos que nunca pero claro, todo por e-mail.

Pero una noche mientras Sam esperaba a Danny en linea llego un videochat y al abrirse la pequeña ventana en la computadora de la gotica

— Sam tienes que saber que porfin yo Danny Fenton... tengo novia..

* * *

**FIN**

matenme, es triste ya sé.. pero lo hice pensando en aquellas personas que no se atreven a decir los sentimientos, y pasa luego esto.. en fin espero que les haya gustado agradecería de todo corazón un review!

Nos leemos


End file.
